Marge Gets a Job
In this episode, the Simpson's house is sinking (or, by the looks of it, tipping over) and they have to somehow raise $8500 to repair the foundations. Against Homer's wishes, Marge gets a job at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant; the job was previously held by the newly retired — even though he did not want to retire, and was only an excuse so Mr. Burns could host a party — Jack Marley. Meanwhile, Bart does not want to take a test at school, so he fakes a stomachache. This causes Mrs. Krabappel to ask him, "Bart, have you ever read The Boy Who Cried Wolf?" From his office, Mr. Burns watches surveillance footage of his plant without enthusiasm. When Marge appears, however, he is enamored and begins a crusade to win her affection. He begins to take advice as to cheer up things around the plant; for example, "Funny Hat Day" and Tom Jones music. Bart returns to school, but when Mrs. Krabappel suggests that he take a make-up test, he immediately begins to groan. ("Ohh, my ovaries!") Grandpa comes to pick him up and on the way home, references The Boy Who Cried Wolf. Again, Bart is unfazed. When he returns to school once more, he is forced to take the make-up test. He begins to protest, but Mrs. Krabappel is unimpressed. "Bart," she says. "To avoid this test, you've had smallpox, the bends, and that unfortunate bout of Tourette's syndrome." She places him alone outside the classroom, hands him the test, and leaves. At Krustylu Studios, the taping of Krusty the Clown's latest show is not going well. A wildlife expert is visiting, and with her is a large hawk and an Alaskan timberwolf, who she warns is spooked by loud noises. Unfortunately for the wolf, "loud" is the word of the day (a la "Pee-Wee's Playhouse"). Celebration and noise ensues, and the terrified animal panics and escapes the studio. It runs to Springfield Elementary School, where it attacks Bart outside the classroom. He cries, "Wolf!" but Mrs. Krabappel ignores his pleas. Groundskeeper Willie rescues him only after serious damage has been done, and after all of Bart's lies, no one believes that he was attacked by a wolf. Since he feels that he will not be believed, he decides to say that he made it up, thus showing a "little honesty" to Mrs. Krabappel. He then passes out on the floor. Grandpa takes him to the hospital, while Willie gives the wolf some rubbing alcohol and consoles him about losing, saying that "I was wrestling wolves back when you was at your mother's teat." Meanwhile, Mr. Burns attempts (with the help of a hostage Tom Jones, whom Marge stated was her favorite singer) to seduce Marge, but when she tells him that she's married, he fires her. She threatens a lawsuit and enlists the help of Lionel Hutz, who is completely unsuccessful and runs yelping from Mr. Burns's squad of real lawyers. Mr. Burns has a change of heart after seeing how Homer would stand up for Marge. The episode ends as Homer and Marge enjoy a private show performed by the chained-up and protesting Tom Jones who secretly asks (but is ignored because she thinks he is kidding) Marge to call Interpol, to get him a hacksaw or anything. Category:Episodes Category:The Simpsons Episodes